


808s & fish bread

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Cute Ending, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after concert stuff, concert fluff??, cute fluff, fans love a good ship, i didnt think so but it was a request, idk its just real soft and sweet, jicheol is a thing, jihoon is a sleepy, seventeen are supportive babies, that becomes not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Jihoon and Scoupsie are caught cuddling in the back room because no one told them there was a fan meet afterwards





	808s & fish bread

Jihoon sat on the couch in the backstage room skimming through comments on the official Seventeen twitter. He yawned as Seungcheol came in making noises as usual. 

“Why are you so loud??” Jihoon grumbled as he exited out of twitter and clicked onto tumblr. 

“I’m still so amped up from the concert! Why are you in here by yourself??” Seungcheol said as he walked over to where he was laying down. 

“The adrenaline has worn off, and I KNOW we will be here for a bit while the others goof around and get changed out of clothes.”

“Ah.” he nodded and danced over to the snack table. He carefully thought before he picked up the remaining fish shaped bread. These were always his favorite because they came in different flavors and he never knew what they were filled with until he took a bite. 

“Here,” he said as he sat in front of Jihoon on the couch, “share the last fish shaped bread with me.” 

Jihoon lazily lifted himself up and grabbed the other fish from the plate. “I like when you share things with me.” He mumbled quietly. 

Seungcheol smiled, “I like when you say things like that.” 

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“That got soft really fast.” Jihoon chuckled shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth and returning to his position on the couch. 

Seungcheol grinned, “It always does.” He placed the plate on the floor and instructed his love to scooch over. As they both got comfortable, Seungcheol on his tummy and Jihoon cuddling his back, the eldest sighed a content sigh. The atmosphere grew calm and relaxed as they talked softly about their favorite moments from the concert,

“Remember when I almost tripped on that water while we were performing Check In??”

Jihoon giggled, “Yeah, I had to try my hardest not to run on stage to check on you.”

“You are so cute.”

“Shut up. You know I hate when you get hurt.”

“I know babe. I am okay. It was just a slip.”

Jihoon played with the hem of Seungcheol’s shirt as they continued to talk. 

“So we’ve got tomorrow off, what do you wanna do??”

Seungcheol yawned, “Let’s go to that sheep cafe downtown. They have real sheep and fruit waffles!”

“Sounds good. I love fruit and also waffles.” Jihoon breathed as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

“Great-” 

“Listening to you breathe makes me sleepy.” Jihoon uttered interrupting his thoughts. Before he could answer, he could hear the light, shallow breathing of a sleepy Jihoon. Soon they were both sleeping soundly on that small black couch. 

Moments later, the other boys came barreling in talking and laughing about the fanmeet that was happening in a few minutes. 

“Hey Woozi…” Jun started but quickly stopped as he (and all the other boys) noticed them sleeping soundly on the couch. Jeonghan had no other choice but to pull his phone out and take a couple pictures of Jihoon koala cuddling Seungcheol and Seungcheol just looking adorable sleeping. They all giggled as they told Dino to go wake them up. 

He hesitated as he shook Jihoon softly awake, “It’s time for the fanmeet.” 

Seungcheol was the first one to open his eyes at the sound of Dino’s voice, “I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep.”

Jihoon jostled on top of him as he shook his back a little, “Wake up. We have fans to meet!” 

Finally both coherent and awake they all made their way to the other part of the stadium and were greeted with fans screaming and ‘ahhhh’-ing because Jeonghan had uploaded the photo of them sleeping together. 

“So cute!” “I love my boys!” “Glad you are getting rest!” and more comments welcomed them as they met and hi fived the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr, I hope you enjoyed this super cute thing! Come shout at me on [ the Twitters! ](https://twitter.com/SuperRichSeok), I love that shit.


End file.
